


Book 5: Revelations

by BlueHoneyBee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/pseuds/BlueHoneyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six months in the spirit world, Korra and Asami return to republic city to face their next challenge, revealing their relationship to everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book 5: Revelations

“You like that Korra?” Asami asked with a mischievous smirk, her fingers going crazy inside of her girlfriend, who seemed to be trying very hard to enjoy herself. Suddenly Korra sighed and pushed herself up on her elbows.  
“Wait, Asami. Stop.” Korra said. Asami looked over at her girlfriend in concern as she pulled out of her.  
“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are my fingernails too long again?” The taller girl asked, inspecting her hands.  
“No, sweetie, you’re fine, perfect actually.” Korra said, tilting her head as she smiled at her beautiful girlfriend. “I just have a lot on my mind.”   
“Uh oh.” Asami chuckled, sitting up and looking at Korra. “What’s on your mind then?”  
“Well…you know how we’re going back tomorrow, and…well…”   
“You’re worried about telling the boys.” Asami finished the shorter girl’s thoughts with a nod.  
“Yes.” Korra sighed again.  
“How many times have I told you that there’s nothing to worry about?” Asami said, scooting closer to her girlfriend.  
“It’s just, well, you know how Bolin gets, and then there’s Mako.” Korra said with a roll of her eyes.  
“What do you mean by that?” Asami asked, slightly amused.  
“Well…I don’t know…I guess…” Korra sighed and looked at her girlfriend as if pleading with her to drop the subject.  
“You guess what?” Asami pressed on. Korra dropped her head and sighed again.  
“I think he was hoping that we’d get back together after I got back from this vacation with you.” She admitted. Asami responded with laughing out loudly enough to scare off the little spirits that were hoping to meet the avatar in her tree hole that Asami and Korra had made their home for the past six months.  
“Shhh, you’ll disturb the spirits.” Korra chided. “And what’s so funny with that anyway.”   
“Sorry, I’m just thinking about how hilarious the look on his face will be.” Asami said with another chuckle.  
“You’re cruel.” Korra said jokingly.  
“Seriously though now that you mention it, it does sound hilarious, I mean his two exes got together.” Asami said. “He’s gonna get knocked right off his feet when he finds out.”   
“Which is why I’m worried.” Korra said. “What if he gets mad?”   
“He won’t get mad.” Asami said, putting a hand on Korra’s leg. “You know Mako, maybe he’ll be upset, but he’ll get over it eventually.”   
“You think so?” Korra asked.  
“I know so, remember I know Mako just as well as you do.” Asami said, smirking at her girlfriend. “He’ll be fine, and if he’s not he’ll just have to learn to deal with it.”   
“You’re right, I shouldn’t be worrying.” Korra sighed and laid back on the pillows.  
“Exactly, now come on, let’s give the spirits something to REALLY be disturbed about.” Asami said mischievously, pulling Korra closer to her by her legs and rubbing her hips into her.  
“Asami!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bolin and Mako stood before the new spirit portal that had emerged six months ago, Bolin jumping around like he had to go to the bathroom.  
“Will you calm down?” Mako said.  
“No way man! We’re finally gonna see Korra and Asami again! How are you not excited?” Bolin said, still fidgeting around.  
“I am excited, I’m just able to keep it contained.” Mako said, shoving his brother in the shoulder playfully. “Now calm down.”   
“Okay.” Bolin sighed. “I just can’t wait to see them again, six months is way too long!”  
“I know little brother, I know.” Mako said with a smile. Truthfully, he was excited to see Korra and Asami too, he hadn’t seen the two since Varrick’s wedding. When they had left for their spirit world vacation, they had only left the boys a note saying where they were going. They had exchanged letters, thanks to one of Korra’s spirit friends Jinjin, who had delivered letters to and from the boys. The little spirit was adorable and loved all of them, and Mako thought he’d probably come back with Korra and Asami. Korra had said that the girls had some great fun during their vacation, so did Asami, in fact Mako was glad that their friendship seemed to grow even better during the vacation. He didn’t know what it was but he sensed the girls were closer than ever, which he was glad for.

The past six months had proved to be good for him too, he thought about Korra and how they had evolved since the last time they were together. They had grown, in more ways than one. And he was ready to take another chance with her, he just hoped she agreed. 

“Look! Look! They’re coming!” Bolin screeched as he jumped up and down again. Mako rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics and looked over to the portal that had only showed up six months ago, and that the air benders had done a good job of preserving ever since. Two shadows showed up at the bottom of the tube of light that glowed out of it. Soon enough, Korra and Asami’s figures showed up. Korra’s hair had grown a little longer since they’d last seen her, and Asami had her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders.   
“The sure seem chummy.” Bolin said happily as he began walking towards them, Naga had already taken off happily once she saw her owner.  
“Well they’ve been in there six whole months together, who knows how many stories they have to tell us.” Mako said, his hands in his pockets as he walked with his brother.  
“Oh look! There’s Jinjin too!” Bolin said. “I knew the little guy would come back!”  
The younger brother began running now to the three, who were already greeting Naga.

Though Naga’s definition of greeting Korra was knocking her over and licking her face until she was washed in drool. Korra laughed and tried to get the Polar bear dog off of her as Jinjin flew onto Asami’s shoulder.  
“Who’s the Polar bear dog?” Jinjin asked.  
“That’s Naga, she belongs to Korra.” Asami explained.  
“Why is Naga trying to eat her then?” Jinjin asked, tilting his head.  
“Probably as revenge for leaving her with the boys for six months.” Asami joked.  
“Not funny.” Korra sputtered as she tried to push Naga off of her. “Help. Please.”  
Asami laughed a little again before she reached into her backpack.  
“Naga, look what I got you.” She said, pulling out a few berries from a small sack and presenting them to the dog. “Yummy spirit berries.”   
Naga took the bait, and nearly knocked Asami over this time as she went over to eat the berries. Korra sighed in relief and got up, dusting herself off just in time for her to be pounced on by Bolin, who also knocked her down, causing Asami to laugh loudly.  
“Seriously?”  
“I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” Bolin screamed into her face.  
“Oh spirits, okay, I missed you too Bolin.” She said, patting him on the back. “You’re not gonna lick my face too are you?”  
“Can I?”   
“NO”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami and Korra rode Naga all the way to Air temple island, promising to meet the boys at a diner so that they could have lunch together and catch up. When they got there, they were greeted by Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and a now four year old Rohan.   
“Korra!” the kids all shouted and waved as they saw her and Asami approaching.  
“Kids! Tenzin!” Korra said, hopping off of Naga and leaving Asami to control her while she ran off towars the airbenders. The kids ran up and met her halfway, piling up on her to get a hug. Rohan, now older and a bit more agile than when she’d last seen him, climbed up his sister’s back and onto Korra’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around her neck. Korra laughed before pulling him off and hugging him before setting him down on the floor.  
“It’s so good to see you again.” Tenzin said when the kids stepped away. Korra smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
“It’s good to see you too!” she said. “How’re the airbenders doing?”  
“Oh you know, there’s ups and downs, but we’re well on our way and I’m already planning out the rebuilding of the Northern Air temple.” He said proudly.  
“What? That’s amazing!” Korra said, hugging him again.  
“I’m not sure if it’ll be ready for use in my lifetime, but at least for history’s sake, it’s good to have it restored.” Tenzin explained.  
“Aang would be so proud of you Tenzin.” Korra said with a smile. Tenzin smiled back greatfully, knowing that the young avatar would know better than anyone about his father’s thoughts. He had wanted to ask if she’d ever spoken to him, but decided against it.  
“So what about you two, how was the spirit world?” He asked, changing the subject as Asami hopped off of Naga and wrapped an arm around Korra who blushed and grinned at her.  
“It was amazing.” Asami said.  
“You two seem very relaxed, even around each other.” Tenzin pointed out.  
“Yeah well, the spirit world will do that to you.” Korra said, still blushing.  
“You’re not gonna tell him?” Asami asked.  
“Tell me what?” Tenzin asked. Korra laughed nervously.  
“Maybe later?” she said. Asami rolled her eyes playfully and Tenzin smiled.   
“Of course, I told Pema you were coming, she hopes you would join us for dinner.” Tenzin said to the avatar. Korra bit her lip and smiled, before looking over to her girlfriend.  
“Can Asami come?” she asked.  
“Of course! Asami, the invitation is extended to you as well.” Tenzin said, smiling over at the taller girl, who smiled back.  
“Thank you Tenzin, I would love to join you.” She said with a gracious bow.  
“Excellent! I’ll see you both tonight.” Tenzin said before retreating back into the house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra and Asami left their bags in Korra’s room and freshened up before heading to lunch with the boys. This time, they elected to take Asami’s car, which she had left at air temple island when they had left. Naga was miffed about having to stay back again, but Korra promised her she’d bring her back something from the diner as a gift and she seemed to settle down.  
“So tell me something.” Asami began as they drove towards the diner.  
“Anything babe.” Korra said with a grin.  
“Why didn’t you tell Tenzin about us?” Asami asked. Korra was a little shocked at the question, and didn’t know how to respond, which gave a bad sign to Asami.  
“Are you…are you ashamed of us?” Asami hesitated to ask.  
“What?!” Korra said, appalled at the idea. “No! Why would you ever think that?”  
“I mean, we were fine when we were on our own in the Spirit world, but, are you ashamed of having to be out in the open?” Asami asked again.  
“No, Asami, why would you even think I am?” Korra asked.  
“You were nervous about telling the boys, you avoided telling Tenzin, it’s not hard to miss those signs.” Asami reasoned.  
“OKay but you’re wrong, you’re so wrong, you have no idea.” Korra said, slightly panicked. “I am not ashamed of you, or us, or our relationship.”  
“Then why are you so hesitant to tell everyone?” Asami asked.  
“I’m just nervous about how they’re going to take it! It’s not everyday the avatar walks in and goes ‘hey I know who I wanna spend the rest of my life with!’-” Korra stopped herself when she realized what she’d said, covering her mouth as Asami stared at her in awe.  
“Uhm, what?” was the only thing the older girl could say.  
“Nothing.” Korra said with a blush. Asami smiled at her and giggled.  
“The rest of your life huh?” she teased.  
“Shut up.” Korra said, her whole face turning beat red.  
“That’s sweet Korra.” Asami said with another giggle.  
“Can we please stop talking about this?” Korra pleaded, sinking into her seat a little bit.  
“Okay yeah we can stop talking about the fact that you basically proposed, or admitted that you intend to.” Asami continued non-chalantly.  
“I’m gonna jump out of this car now.” Korra said. Asami laughed.  
“Oh come on I’m just teasing.” She said, leaning over and kissing the avatar on the cheek. “I’m glad you think so highly of our relationship you think we’ll get married.”  
“Think?” Korra said.  
“Yeah.” Asami grinned.  
“You mean it won’t happen?” Korra asked, a little saddened by the concept.  
“No, it will. I mean, hopefully.” Asami said. “I mean even you can’t tell the future right?”  
“Well no, I can’t. But even the avatar has dreams.” Korra smiled.  
“Exactly, and I dream of the same, I love you Korra and I want this to last forever, but neither of us knows how long that is, so we don’t know what will happen. But I do want to marry you eventually.” Asami explained. Korra just smiled, leaned over and kissed her chastly on the lips.  
“You are the only person I know who can make logic romantic.” The avatar said. Asami chuckled as she turned the curb to the street where the diner was.  
“Come on, I can’t wait to tell the boys.” Korra said, jumping out of the car without even opening the door.  
“Oh so now you’re excited?” Asami chuckled. “What can you bend your moods now too?”   
“Come on, my little comedian.” Korra said sarcastically, taking her hand and walking into the diner together. Mako saw the two come in and waved over. Korra waved back as they walked over, still hand in hand, never shying away from the boys.  
“Hey guys.” Korra said, stepping aside and letting Asami slide into the booth first.  
“Hey you two.” Mako said, Bolin was sipping on a smoothie loudly and waved hello while pabu snacked on Lychee nuts. Jinjin flew over and joined him immediately. Ever since trying some of Asami’s, Lychee nuts were his favourite human world snack.  
“So, tell us all about the spirit worls was it crazy, fun, creepy, how did you guys shower over there, or did you not like shower for six months, in which case, good job on masking the scent.” Bolin said. Korra and Asami and Mako laughed before Korra spoke up.  
“The spirit world was incredible! We camped all over, and we washed ourself in lakes like you do in regular camping.” The avatar explained.  
“Yeah! Only the water is always the right temperature, and pink, and tasted like cherries, or strawberries, or raspberries…” Asami trailed off.  
“The water changes flavour and colour depending on the weather, it’s so amazing!” Korra said. “Asami smelled so good all the time.”  
Asami’s eyes flashed over to the avatar who froze a little.  
“That’s a little weird.” Mako said blatantly.  
“Yeah you always slap me when I sniff you.” Bolin said, a little miffed.  
“Well, what I meant was, I mean.” Korra sighed and looked over at Asami. “Should we just tell them?”   
“Tell us what?”  
“I think that’s for the best.” Asami agreed.  
“Tell us what?”  
“Do you wanna do it or should I?” Korra asked.  
“Tell us what?”   
“Together?” Asami said with a smile.  
“Tell us-”  
“Bolin shut up!” Mako snapped at him. Bolin frowned at his older brother and he sighed, turning back to the girls. “What did you wanna tell us guys?”  
Asami and Korra looked over at each other with a smile, then they wrapped an arm each around each other and spoke in unison.  
“We’re dating!”  
“WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
